


Anything But

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Jedi, M/M, One Shot, Telepathy, starwars100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Day Eight: Take my seatObi Wan has nothing but respect for his master. Really.Qui Gon thinks he's a cheeky bastard.





	Anything But

**Author's Note:**

> Part eight of the hundred day challenge!  
> I totally abandoned this (for now!) I'm not exactly coming back to it, but I found this unposted in my folder and couldn't let that stand.
> 
> If you want details hit me up on [Tumblr](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) or check out the [post](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/post/173050097913/100-ways-star-wars-challenge).

“Master, please, take my seat.”

Qui Gon, had he been a lesser man and a lesser Jedi, would have glowered.

As it was, he raised an eyebrow at his padawan, “I’m not so old, Obi Wan, that you must give up your place for me.”

The young man's eyes widened in contrition, the picture of innocence. “I didn't mean to imply that you are, I meant only respect, Master.”

“I'm sure.”

Obi Wan smirked, a touch of mischief creeping into his voice, “What ever I've done to make you think otherwise, I certainly didn't mean to. Are you certain you won't take my seat? You seem... uncomfortable.”

Qui Gon narrowed his eyes at him.  _ I wonder why that might be. _

Obi Wan's face betrayed nothing.  _ I didn't hear complaining. Anything but. _


End file.
